100 Ways To Kill A Doctor : Suspects
by Risknight
Summary: Yet another story for the Halloween Challenge.


**RULES:**

 **1\. Sheldon/Penny - They can be platonic, romantic, smutty, Super Heroes/Villains, etc.**

 **2\. Leonard/Amy's death MAY occur anytime from the Pilot thru Season 9.**

 **3\. The death must be completed in a single chapter, although you are welcome to contribute as many different forms of death as you like as long as they are a chapter each.**

 **4\. The story must be no more than 1,500 words long.**

 **5\. Deadline is October 31, 2015.**

* * *

Detective Hobart exited the interrogation room and walked over to where his partner stood. "What's your take on him?" he asked with a hint of frustration.

Detective Sanders shook his head slightly. "He's either the smartest man in the world and he just got away with murder, or he's the stupidest man in the world and he just got away with murder."

"And the girl?"

Sanders looked across the room to where a pretty blonde sat, her eyes shooting daggers at them both. "She's tough to read," he admitted. "I don't think she knows what happened to Dr. Hofstadter and Dr. Fowler. But I do think she knows more than she's telling us."

"Well?" Both detectives turned to face their captain. He stared at Cooper through the one way glass before looking over at them. "What have you got?"

"Not much," Hobart admitted. "Leonard Hofstadter left work at 5:20 on Friday evening. His abandoned car was found just outside Burbank early Sunday morning. Amy Fowler had a meeting with donors Friday afternoon, but she never showed. Her apartment was undisturbed, except for the bedroom, but the mess there has been attributed to a monkey she kept as a pet. A few drops of blood found on the passenger side of Hofstadter's car match Fowler. Neither of them have been seen or heard from in over a week. The last people who did see them are Dr. Cooper and Miss Queen. Both of them claim they were together, no witnesses, when Hofstadter and Fowler disappeared."

Sanders took over. "Neither Cooper or Queen deny there was tension between the four of them. In fact, Cooper readily admits that he was about to evict Hofstadter the day he disappeared. Queen even volunteered the information that she and Fowler had a screaming match at Cooper's place of employment."

"Over what?" the captain asked.

"Cooper," Sanders answered. "It seems Fowler was insecure over Cooper's new assistant. A pretty little brunette named Alexandra Jensen. According to Queen, Fowler proceeded to 'spread her scent' around Cooper's office."

"She what?" the captain asked with confusion.

Sanders shuddered. "Fowler rubbed herself on various items in the office. Intimately."

Captain Keller's eyes widened. "Oh, that's just sick!"

Hobart nodded. "Anyway, Queen tried to stop her, and when that didn't work, she told Cooper what Fowler had done, which resulted in Cooper breaking things off with Fowler. Then, Hofstadter tried to mediate a reconciliation, which lead to a confession of attraction between Hofstadter and Jensen."

"Is there an end to this convoluted mess?" the captain asked gruffly.

"Basically, Cooper and Queen ended relationships with Hofstader and Fowler who disappeared two days later under mysterious circumstances. We have a small amount of blood evidence, and two very suspicious persons of interest."

"Any hard evidence?"

Sanders and Hobart sighed and shook their heads.

"Then cut 'em loose," Captain Keller said. "No D.A. worth his pay would attempt to prosecute on that." He looked over at the blonde and shrugged. "Keep the case open. Who knows? Maybe you'll find a body and you can solve it then."

* * *

He watched from the alley as Penny and Sheldon left the police station, hand in hand. He knew they wouldn't be arrested. Without bodies, no one could prove Leonard and Amy were really dead. And there was no way anyone would ever find a body. The dozen full grown hogs his uncle owned had taken care of that.

Normally he wouldn't concern himself with other people's problems, but he liked Penny and Sheldon. She was bright and funny. He was naive and loyal. They made a good pair and he enjoyed every interaction he ever had with them. Besides, he'd been really bored lately. With his uncle away on vacation, he'd had the perfect opportunity to be a little bad.

When Penny's car pulled away from the police station he stepped out of the alley and headed down the sidewalk to the Starbucks on the corner. He felt like treating himself to a latte.

* * *

 **A/N: Who's the killer you ask? You get to decide. You have dozens to choose from. Zack, Howard, Raj, Gabelhauser, Wheaton, Prof. Proton, etc.  
**


End file.
